The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 514,460 filed on Jul. 9, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf ball washing devices and, more particularly, to a portable golf ball cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers fully understand the importance of playing with clean golf balls. This is particularly important when on the putting surface. Soiled and scuffed golf balls can lead to undesired results on the putting green due to the precise nature and accuracy to which putting requires. In addition, distance and shot trajectory can also be severely compromised when playing with a dirty golf ball. Furthermore, golfers are fully aware that golf balls can become blemished with debris at various times throughout a round of golf. However, a player does not always have access to the use of a ball washer in view of such washers being provided only at particular locations on a course.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which a golf ball can be washed in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the golf ball cleaning apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Consequently, a need has been felt for a portable means by which dirt, scuff marks and the like can be effectively removed from a golf ball in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable, lightweight apparatus for washing a golf ball.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pair of removably attachable cylindrical chambers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pair of cylindrical chambers fabricated of a rigid plastic material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upper chamber having a half-spherical scouring section which forms a half-spherical cavity embedded with semi-rigid scouring bristles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lower chamber having an internal fluid cleaning reservoir integrally formed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lower chamber with a half-spherical scouring section integrally formed above the internal cleaning fluid reservoir being separated therefrom by a semi-porous floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a half-spherical scouring section of the lower chamber which forms a half-spherical cavity embedded with semi-rigid scouring bristles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the semi-porous floor defined as having a concave shape and which includes a plurality of cleaning fluid seepage apertures formed therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upper chamber having a male raised locking lip for mating with a female lip receiving channel of the lower chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastener to facilitate removable connection of the apparatus to the loop of a standard golf bag or to user""s belt loop.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a golf ball cleaning apparatus is provided. The apparatus is comprised of a pair of cylindrical chambers defined as an upper chamber removably attachable to a lower chamber.
The lower chamber includes an internal cleaning fluid reservoir bounded upwardly by a lower surface of a semi-porous floor. The internal cleaning fluid reservoir serves as a storage container for golf ball cleaning fluid. A half-spherical scouring section is integrally formed above internal cleaning fluid reservoir and the semi-porous floor includes a plurality of cleaning fluid seepage apertures formed therein and spaced randomly thereabout. The half-spherical scouring section forms a half-spherical cavity embedded with semi-rigid scouring bristles which project outwardly therefrom.
The upper chamber is of a generally hollow configuration and includes a half-spherical scouring section which forms a half-spherical cavity embedded with semi-rigid scouring bristles which project outwardly therefrom. Thus when the upper and lower chambers are coupled together, the semi-rigid scouring bristles of each half-spherical cavity of each respective chamber snugly engage an entire standard dimpled golf ball surface. The upper chamber further includes a male raised locking lip which mates with a female lip-receiving channel of the lower chamber to facilitate a semi-interference-type snap fit in a resilient deformational manner so as to provide removable attachment of upper chamber to lower chamber in a coupled arrangement which allows user to turn each chamber back and forth relative to one another.
A fastener is vertically mounted atop a crown of the upper chamber in order to facilitate removable connection of the golf ball cleaning apparatus to an exposed loop of a standard golf bag or user""s belt loop.
The use of the present invention provides an effective means for removing dirt and scuffs from a golf ball which is quick, easy, and efficient.